Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be provided by an application server. These applications may be provided to thin client computer systems or other networked computer systems. These applications may be run on the application server, and merely presented to the user via a user interface on the user's computer system. As such, these types of applications are referred to as virtual applications. Application servers may host large numbers of these virtual applications, each application being accessed by a different user. The virtual applications are staged on the user's computer systems, loading (at least temporarily) large portions of the virtual applications onto the user's local hard drive or other data store.